


Descubrimientos

by yvarlcris



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Si algún día iba a estar esposada a un hombre en una lujosa<br/>habitación de hotel, ese hombre sería Steve Mcgarrett."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descubrimientos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenny_anderson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_anderson/gifts).



> Este fic salió del kinkmeme de la comunidad de Hawaii 5.0 en español de Livejournal. Por cierto, si teneis cuenta o quereis hacerla... os invito a que participeis en el amigo invisible de navidad! Siempre es bueno ser mucha gente para así tener más que leer!
> 
> Bueno, esta vez lo que habían pedido era:
> 
> Danny_Lori

Nunca pensó que se encontraría en aquel hotel esposada a Danny, es decir, si se lo hubiesen dicho hacía unos días, se reiría y proclamaría que, si algún día iba a estar esposada a un hombre en una lujosa habitación de hotel, ese hombre sería Steve Mcgarrett.

Sin embargo, después de la conversación en el coche, y del tiempo que habían pasado juntos... la idea no parecía tan terrible.

-Todavía no me has enseñado eso del "Escape de Jersey"- dijo la rubia acercándose a Danny.

El detective levantó la mirada del arreglo floral que decoraba la mesa en la que habían disfrutado del banquete ceremonial y esbozó una sonrisa. No hacía falta ser especialista en perfiles para darse cuenta de que el rubio estaba triste recordando su propia boda.

-Me parece que ya no se me da tan bien como antes- dijo.- Además, Steve ha perdido mi llave.

Lori se sentó junto al policía y le sonrió con afecto.

-A lo mejor se nos ocurren otras cosas que hacer... Para empezar deberías sacarme a bailar.

Danny levantó las cejas, divertido, pero asintió y, con una reverencia, condujo a la mujer a la pista.


End file.
